


Patchwork Staccato

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10013708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: The worst thing that had ever happened to Rantarou Amami happened when he was fourteen years old. That day, he arrived at school only to discover that he had forgotten to put on pants when he woke up, and stood at the front of the class, red and shaking. All his classmates, including his friends from other countries and various celebrities that Amami admired were there, pointing and laughing at him.In retrospect, that may have merely been a very embarrassing dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIKI!!!!!! ...I'm so fucking sorry this is the Hell Fic.

The worst thing that had ever happened to Rantarou Amami happened when he was fourteen years old. That day, he arrived at school only to discover that he had forgotten to put on pants when he woke up, and stood at the front of the class, red and shaking. All his classmates, including his friends from other countries and various celebrities that Amami admired were there, pointing and laughing at him. 

In retrospect, that may have merely been a very embarrassing dream.

The  _ second _ worst thing to ever happen to Rantarou Amami - first if you were a person who thought dreams didn't count, (and if you were, Amami would probably retort that having Mika Nakashima make fun of you certainly counted for something, dream or not, thank you very much.) - was falling in love with Kirumi Toujou.

Kirumi was a fascinating person. When Amami had first met her, he’d been surprisingly wonderstruck. Something about her aura made him feel like he was the luckiest boy on earth when he was around her, and that was a lot because Amami was known for his shit luck. 

It wasn't enough that he had a crush on her. People got over crushes quickly. No, in the months that he’d known her, Amami had slowly come to the realization that he was deeply in love with her, and he had no idea what to do. 

He’d befriended Kirumi, slowly but surely. She was graceful and kind, but she always seemed somewhat distant from the others. Still with time, Amami had gotten close enough to affirm that the two were indeed friends.

And he was endlessly glad, because Amami was certain that he would trust Kirumi Toujou with his life.

Sometimes he wondered ‘why her?’ Other times, he wondered ‘why  _ not _ her?’ Kirumi was so wonderful, and such a pleasure to be around. Amami had gone from meeting up with her whenever he could, to rearranging his schedule around hers.

Kiibo called it young love. Ouma called it persistence. Saihara thought it was kind of weird.

(But what did any of them know? They didn’t spend all their efforts to impress one seemingly unaffected person, they didn’t lay awake at night thinking about another person, now did they? Did they? Amami didn’t think so.)

Amami couldn’t fault his friends. They were some of the most important people in his life, second only to his sisters. His sisters and  _ maybe _ Kirumi. And his friends, as eccentric as they were, usually had some idea of what they were doing.

Usually.

**twink:** [[ _ hey amami-chan~! _ ]]

[[ _ whaddup _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ you were ignoring me earlier :c _ ]]

[[ _ sorry i was really really not focused in class. _ ]]

[[ _ what do u need my guy _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ You were certainly focused on the back of Toujou-san’s head. _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ o: _ ]]

[[ _ fuck your shut saihara _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ O:< _ ]]

[[ _ fuck your shut too ouma _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ I think it’s sweet, but your studies come first. _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ Did you take down any notes? Or at least get the homework? _ ]]

[[ _.......no. _ ]]

[[ _ can i have the homework please _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ I was disassociating all class and I still got everything down. _ ]]

[[ _ is that a no _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ i got u _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ check your email~ _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ Ouma-kun, don’t enable him. _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ anyways! amami-chan is squad movie night still on at your place tonight? _ ]]

[[ _ should be! did u guys ever find out if kiibo’s coming _ ]]

[[ _ cause like. every time i ask he says he doesn’t know _ ]]

**BEEP BOOP:** [[ _ I can make it! Professor Iidabashi gave me the OK! _ ]]

[[ _ boly fuck _ ]]

[[ _ squad movie night is a mcfucking go _ ]]

That was a lie. Neither or nor any of his friends ever had any idea what was going on. But Amami didn’t mind that so much. He’d only known them for a few months, but Amami knew that he would die for all three of them.

-

‘Squad Movie Night’ - as it had been dubbed - ended up being a success. Or at least, as successful as Kiibo knocking a glass of Panta onto the carpet, Ouma throwing his bowl of popcorn in the air during a creepy part, and Saihara becoming a sobbing wreck when the main characters forgot each other could be.

Kiibo and Ouma had fallen asleep - or run out of power - before the movie ended, leaving only Amami and a still sobbing Saihara to watch the credits.

As the detective wiped his eyes, Amami fiddled with his necklace. Part of him wanted to ask for advice, and the rest of him was too embarrassed to ask  _ Saihara  _ of all people. That boy was a bigger disaster than Amami ever would be, and that was saying a lot, because, on more than one occasion, Amami had chugged a litre of mango chutney on a dare.

Ah fuck it. To hell with pride.

“Saihara,” Amami half whispered, “I’ve got a question for you.”

Saihara stifled a yawn, and looked over, “What?”

Amami shifted on the sofa, rubbing his fingers across the dark green corduroy. The only light in the room came from the slowly dimming television. Not even the glow stars that Amami had pasted onto the ceiling still shone.

Of course, he did that six years ago, back when his father was still around. There was no reason for the useless hunks of plastic to still function.

“Amami-kun?” Saihara prompted. 

He shook himself, “Sorry, spaced out. Uh… How do you ask someone out?”

Saihara stared at him incredulously, “Do I look like I know the answer to that question?”

“You’re  _ in a relationship!” _

“Doesn't mean anything,” Saihara responded, “Debilitating anxiety kind of makes it really hard to do anything in that regard. Akama… I mean, Kaede approached me.”

Amami raised an eyebrow, “When did the two of you get on a first name basis?”

Saihara tugged his hat down over his eyes, “She insisted. Anyways, is all this about Toujou-san?”

“…Maybe,” Amami admitted, “Okay, it is. I like her a lot, but I don't really know what to do. 

Saihara shrugged and leaned back on the sofa, “I can't help you, honestly. I’d tell you to go for it, but I wouldn't want you to regret that either.”

Amami nodded slowly, and took a sip of the lemonade that he’d left precariously on the side table. 

_ But I know I’d regret not asking her either… If she says no, then she says no. If I do nothing, I could live the rest of my life wondering if the answer was yes. _

_ Fuck it _ , Amami decided. Come Monday, he’d ask Kirumi Toujou out on a date or die trying. 

-

“Ouma-kun! Get down from there this instant!”

“YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!”

Amami shot a glance up at Ouma, who was standing on a pile of bricks about six feet high. Chastising him was Kiibo, who looked very upset. The three of them, plus Saihara, who had just arrived, were hanging out by the side of the school, waiting for class to start. 

Or in Amami’s case, waiting for Kirumi’s car to pull up to the school. 

It was still early, and the classroom door hadn't been unlocked yet, but Amami was still ansty. Would Kirumi be there, or had she gotten sick on Sunday?

“Ouma-kun!” Kiibo cried, “You're going to hurt yourself! As your friend, I  _ insist  _ that you-”

Ouma stuck out his tongue, “You don't have to be so protective!” Then, he bent his knees, and leapt off the brick pile, and landed right on Saihara's back. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Saihara screamed, as he tumbled to the group. His face landed right on the asphalt, and he groaned.

Ouma tensed, “I guess that’s… not the best way to get Saihara-chan’s attention?”

As Saihara cried into the pavement, Amami glanced towards the road. A slim, black car had just driven up, and he froze.

“That’s Toujou. I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” he said quickly, rubbing his thumb against the innerside of the pockets in his pants.

Kiibo and Ouma both waved cheerfully, while Saihara made a strained groaning noise. Amami turned tail, and ran out out the nook, and up the front stairs of the school. He only just remembered to switch his shoes - and begrudgingly did so - then dashed after Kirumi.

The girl stood halfway through the hallway, distracted. She was only an inch shorter than Amami himself, but something about Kirumi seemed small that day. It was like she was a whole world away.

“Hey, Toujou?’ he started, then immediately cursed himself.

_ Don’t open like that oh my god it’s not going to work now she won’t like you you’re so fucking stupid- _

Kirumi turned to him with a soft smile, “Ah, good morning, Amami-san. How can I help you?”

Amami took a deep breath, then said, “Are you doing anything Friday night?”

Her expression deflated, “Unfortunately, I’m busy. But we could hang out on Sunday afternoon! It’s been some time since we got together.”

Amami faltered, but flashed a grin, “Ah- Okay, sure. That’ll be fun!”

Kirumi smiled, “I will seen you then.” Her head turned back to the side, and Amami followed her gaze to the end of the hall, where Tenko, Himiko, and Angie were chattering. Something about Kirumi seemed forlorn, but Amami figured that it wasn’t his place to say anything.

He left the school building - remembering to grab his shoes - then met up with Kiibo, Ouma, and a very bruised Saihara.

“What’d she say?” Saihara asked, brushing dirt off of his uniform.

Amami sighed, “She thought I just wanted to hang out. And I didn’t have the guts to correct her.”

“Next time!” Kiibo reassured him, “Next time, you’ll get her.”

_ Next time… _

Ouma piped up, “What were you even planning for this date with Toujou-chan anyways?”

Amami replied, “Just dinner at a nice place… maybe a movie?”

Ouma snorted, “That’s  _ really  _ basic. You should do something exciting! Like…. Bowling!”

Amami shudders, “No way. Not bowling.” He’s never liked the sport, but he has no idea why.

Saihara jumped in, “I’m with Amami-kun. Bowling is only fun if you’re good at it, or really, really bad at it.”

“We should all do it sometime, then!” Ouma grinned.

Amami threw his arms in the air, “How does Friday night sound, then?”

-

Soft wind blew through his and Kirumi’s hair. They were sitting quietly on part of her roof, looking out at the streets below. It was getting to the end of the summer, and the leaves were just starting to change colours.

“It’s so pretty,” Kirumi commented, “I’ve always loved the beginning of autumn.”

Amami nodded, “Autumn’s cool. But I like spring, y’know? With the cherry blossoms and light rain?”

Kirumi sighed, “The cherry blossoms are gorgeous. They are such a lovely semblance of love, wouldn’t you say?”

His heart leapt in his chest, but only just a bit. It had to be a coincidence, it  _ had _ to be, but oh god he had to ask her, just to be certain.

“Love, huh?” Amami asked, “Any reason you say that? Any…  _ person _ being the reason?”

Kirumi blushed, and held a gloved hand over her face, “It’s… rather embarrassing, but yes. I suppose that I do have a reason.”

_ Oh god oh god oh god please _

Amami said, “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share this reason, now would you?”

Kirumi blushed even harder than before, and turned her head to look at him. She stared deep into his eyes, and whispered, “Do you promise to keep it a secret?”

Amami nodded, and held up a hand, “I swear on my life.”

She leaned in close, so that there were just inches between their faces. Amami felt his own warm up. She was so  _ beautiful _ and her smile was so  _ bright, _ and Amami really  _ really  _ wanted to kiss her.

In retrospect, maybe it would have been better if he leaned in to fulfill his want. Maybe it would have been better to risk ending their friendship, then having to live with what she said next. 

“Chabashira-san… S-She’s quite sweet, wouldn't you say?” Kirumi said, a small smile dancing on her lips, “I would call her my reason.”

Amami stared at her, a dumb grin on his face as he processed her words, “Chabashira, huh? I mean, when she's not suplexing me, I guess she's sweet.”

Kirumi laughed, and Amami joined in, as he desperately tried to ignore the fact that his heart had risen into his throat. 

-

[[ _ hey guys _ ]]

[[ _ what do you do if the person that you would move mountains for doesn't feel the same _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ Oh Amami-kun, I'm so sorry. _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ I don't know how much help I can be,  _ _ though.  _

_ I've never been in your situation. _ ]]

[[ _ s’okay. thanks. _ ]]

**emo detective:** [[ _ ah, I have to go, Kaede's here. I'm truly sorry,  _

_ Amami-kun. I hope you feel better soon. _ ]]

Amami tossed his phone angrily onto his bed, and rolled onto it, then screamed into his pillow. How hilarious was it that Shuuichi Saihara, the boy who may as well have been a walking ball of anxiety and carried more self hatred inside himself than Amami could have ever imagined, was the only one of them in a happy relationship?

How  _ hilarious was it?  _

(The answer was either ‘not in the slightest’ or ‘very’ depending on how ironical Amami felt.)

**BEEP BOOP:** [[ _ I’m very sorry about Toujou-san. The best thing you can do is  _

_ look out for her, because being somewhat protective is the best way to show _

_ someone that you care! c; _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ thats not gonna do shit _ ]]

**BEEP BOOP:** [[ _ …Oh? _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ you need to call attention to yourself! do everything in your power  _

_ to make sure that they notice you! if you do that, then Toujou-chan will have t _ _ o _

_ realize that you're the only one for her! _ ]]

[[ _ she likes Chabashira. _ ]]

**twink:** [[ _ aw shit that sucks. i’m sorry, Amami-chan _ ]]

Amami’s lip curled. The apologies only served to make him feel worse. What did they know about unrequited love?

What  _ did they know? _

Suddenly, Amami scrolled back through his texts, glancing over the advice that he’d been given. He read the texts, then thought about some of the things his friends tended to do.

Maybe they were speaking more from the heart than he thought.

-

“What are you going to do about her?”

Amami rubbed his temples, “I’m not sure. But I don’t think I’ll be trying to get her attention, or anything. I think it’s best if I stay on being her friend.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Saihara responded, take a long sip of his drink, “In fact, it’s honourable. I know that lesser people would continue to pursue her, and make her hate them.”

The two of them had met at a local diner for breakfast. It was a simple establishment, and calming music played over the intercom. Not many other people were around, which made it easier to relax. Amami liked the scent of coffee in the air, and the relaxing feel of the booth seats. The calm atmosphere was nice, and exactly what he needed at the moment.

Amami glanced out the small, dirty window by their booth, “I don’t want to lose her friendship. She’s such a nice person… and truth be told, she deserves a lot better than me.”

Saihara responded, “You’re wonderful just as you are, Amami-kun. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Don’t let Akamatsu hear that,” Amami chuckled as Saihara blushed, “Really though, thanks. You’re a good friend. I’ll just… have to let time run its course.”

Saihara took another sip, “That’s a good attitude to have. Maybe the tides will turn in your favour.”

Amami silently hoped that they would, if only to quell the sadness beating in his heart.

He tightened his grip around the mug in his hand.

-

The next time Amami saw Kirumi, he ran down the hallway to talk to her, only to stop in his tracks. The girl was talking cheerfully to Tenko, and Amami didn’t have it in him to say anything. He silently backed away, and wished the best for them.

The second worst thing that had ever happened to Rantarou Amami was falling in love with Kirumi Toujou. But in retrospect, it had been entirely worth it.

Kirumi was a fascinating person, and Amami was wonderstruck enough to let her ruin the boring, inferior person that was himself.


End file.
